


Start of Forever

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song: Marry Me (Jason Derulo), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Originally posted on Quotev.com/NormalIsDeadly in 2013-2014Zayn has been meaning to ask Louis to marry him for about 3 months now but he'd always chickened out at the last minute. He's sure he's going to do this tonight. On the anniversary of their first kiss. With a little help from the boys.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847869
Kudos: 8





	Start of Forever

Zayn Pov -  
I'm actually going to do this.  
Louis and I have been dating for 3 years and we've been public for 2. I love him with all my heart.  
I've been meaning to ask him to marry me for about 3 months now but I'd always chickened out at the last minute. I'm going to do this tonight. On the anniversary of our first kiss. Yes I still remember our first kiss. I might be a little crazy but so what?   
My hands go down to my pocket. Subconsciously checking if the ring is still there I s'pose.  
I'm on my way over to Liam's. He is mainly the one helping me. I'm trying to plan something really special for Louis. Liam, Niall and Harry are going to set up a dinner at the park where Louis and I had our first date. Niall had an idea about this song that I could sing but I'm not so sure.  
"Hey Z" Liam says opening the door of his flat.  
"Hey Liam" I say.  
"Have you decided about the song?" he asks making his way inside his flat, me following along.  
"I think I will" I sigh  
"Yea?"  
"Yea." I comfirm.  
Liam pulls out his phone and calls Niall .   
"Yea Ni. He's gonna do the song, you're going to do guitar right?" Liam says into the phone.  
He waits a moment while Niall replys.  
"Great!" He says and hangs up.  
"Niall's going to do the music." Liam says, "Lou's gonna love this!"  
I smile shyly "I hope so.."  
"Wait Have You practiced the song?" Liam says.  
"Yea a few times.."  
"You neeeeed to practice NOW" Liam says.  
We spend the rest of the afternoon, then It's time. No backing out this time. I'm really going to do this.  
  
  
Louis Pov -   
"Harry. It's fine. It's just a date!" I say frustrated.  
"But Louis I used to help you get ready all the time!" Harry pouts.  
"Yea Three years ago" I mutter but let him continue to dress me up.  
It Zayn and I's anniversary of our first kiss. I'm really excited. But Harry insisted he was gonna get me ready.  
Zayn insisted on planning our date, so I wonder what he's got planned.   
"There!" Harry says, finally finished.  
"Good now can I go?" I ask.  
Harry bites his lip, like he's not sure of something. I don't have long to ponder why though because I get a text from Zayn.  
**To Louis: Hey Lou, can you get Harry to take you? Don't worry he knows where to take you. Love you xx Z**  
"Harry?" I ask.  
"Yea?"  
"Do you know where to take me? For the date?" I ask.  
"YEA!" He shouts, "Sorry"  
"Could you take me? Zayn just text me saying to get you to take me" I explain.  
"Definitely" He says.  
We go out to my car and Harry drives.  
Harry pulls up at the park by my flat.  
I recognize it instantly. The park where Zayn and I had our first kiss.  
"Follow me" Harry says getting out of the car.  
I get out and follow Harry through the maze of pathways. Until I see Zayn.  
Then I see behind him, a blanket with a basket and some food on it.  
As we enter the small clearing, I see fairy lights strung around the trees. I run at Zayn.  
I jump up at him, wrapping my legs around his waist. Nearly knocking us both over.  
He steadies us then says "Whoa there"  
"Sorry, its just...this is so beautiful" I say in awe as he sets me on the ground softly.  
We eat dinner that Zayn brought and then Zayn gets a little skitter.  
"Whats wrong babe?" I ask.  
Before he can respond his phone goes off.  
I lean to look at it.  
**To Zayn: Zaaaaynie Hurry up with the signal would ya? its uncomfortable here :(**  
"Signal?" I ask.  
"uh y-yea" Zayn says nervously.  
  
Zayn Pov -  
It's now or never I guess.  
"Uh Niall? Play the song p-please" I call.  
"Wha-Oh! yup!" Niall calls back.  
I mentally facepalm. But I don't have much time to dwell on it because Niall start the first strands of the song we chose.  
I stand up and take a deep breath.  
I come in at just the right time. Singing the lyrics Liam drilled into me this afternoon.  
*song*  
105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do  
  
And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough  
  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
  
How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life  
  
You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough  
  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
  
And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say  
  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
  
105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do...   
*end song*

  
As I finish the song I get on one knee.  
I take another deep breath before looking up at Louis and pulling out the ring.  
I see his eyes widen as he realizes what I'm about to do.  
"Louis William Tomlinson, I love you so so so much and it would mean everything to me if you would do me the honors of becoming my husband. Louis Will you marry me?" I say.  
"YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!!!!!" Louis screams.  
I stand back up and put the ring on his finger. He jumps into my arms like he did earlier and kisses me passionately.  
I hear grunts coming from the rest of the boys.  
Louis obviously hears them too because he pulls away and gives me a confused look.  
"BOYS you can come out now!" I call to them, still not putting Louis back on the ground.  
There is a bit of shuffling then Niall falls out of the bush.  
"HeY!" He yells at Liam and Harry, who then come out laughing.  
"Thanks again Niall but you guys can go now" I say.  
"Rude." Harry mumbles but they all get up and leave.  
Louis smiles at me and kisses me again.  
"This is just the start of forever" He whispers when he pulls back.  
I smile and know that it's the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> song is [Marry Me by Jason Derulo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRCsZ5a3aCM)


End file.
